


Kiss and make up

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party, an unsolicited kiss, and an argument.<br/>Angry make up sex is always the best, it is just a shame that a fight always needs to precede it.</p><p>Shameless porn with the tiniest bit of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and make up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. Anything related to Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. I just like to play around in her sandbox.

Katie glared at him from across the table, livid. He had tried placing his hand over hers to calm her down. However, she pulled her hand away as if she had burnt it. The other guests around them sniggered at her reaction but immediately stopped when they saw Marcus’ murderous expression.

 

He sat idly in his chair, mulling over how to defuse the situation. It didn’t help that they were at the Annual Quidditch Banquet, waiting for him to receive his Player of the Year Award. Reporters swarmed around them like dung flies, snapping pictures every other second. The last thing he needed was one of them to pick up on the tension and print another ridiculous story in tomorrow’s Prophet.

 

Well, it wasn’t entirely ridiculous seeing that Katie had every right to be angry. It could be considered a miracle that she hadn’t hexed his balls off. Yet. He reckoned that she was waiting until they got home before she pulled out her wand.

 

The very cause of all the tension?

 

That had been an idiotic, and an unfortunate combination of circumstances mostly out of his hands. As usual, the pints had gone right through him, and he had gone to the loo for a quick piss. There, he had run into Gwenog Jones, his competition for tonight. They had chatted for a while, the usual teasing and insults, just like in the pitch during games. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. No, the night spiralled out of control when he'd tried to excuse himself to the toilet before he emptied his bladder right then and there.

 

That had been the moment Jones had decided to add him to her list of conquests. Now, as a man, he had found it flattering, shocking and confusing as well, but mostly flattering. The older woman was still easy on the eyes, after all. To his credit, though, he had kept his lips firmly locked. He could be dim at times, but he wasn't stupid. Having been around a few Quidditch pitches since the start of his career, he knew better than to dip his quill into the company's ink, so to speak. Nothing good had ever come from it.

 

Then again, perhaps he should have. At least then his current mistreatment would have been justified. No such luck, unfortunately.

 

True, it had been his wife’s angry shriek that had eventually brought him back to his senses. If she hadn't, it would have taken him just a few seconds longer to push off Jones. Of course, by the time he'd managed to peel off Jones, Katie had already dashed away.

 

That had been an hour ago and since then, he had everything in his might to explain the situation. Unfortunately, other than her glaring from across the table and the occasional kick in the shins, Katie had kept on ignoring him.

 

Jones was going to pay for this.

 

The lights in the ballroom slowly dimmed; one of the most significant moments of his career had arrived. He would have enjoyed the moment more if his wife weren’t angry with him for something he had no control over, for once.

 

“The Player of the Year is…” the League manager, Silas Brown, trailed off to increase the tension. Drums rolled in the background, and the spotlight swayed over the room. “…Marcus Flint, Captain and Chaser for the Tutshill Tornadoes.”

 

The crowds around him burst out into cheers and applause. The blinding spotlight stayed trained on him as he made his way to the stage to collect his award. Underway, congratulatory pats nearly dislocated his shoulders. He didn’t feel happy, though. Katie should have been next to him. Without her never-ending support, he would have given up on his career years ago.

 

The whole ceremony didn’t take longer than a few minutes. Cheesy words of appreciation, an ugly as hell glass award, finished off with a two-sentence acceptance speech. By the time he was back at the table Katie was nowhere in sight, and no one seemed to know where she had gone.

 

Blood drummed in his ears as he searched the crowded ballroom. Every other minute, someone stopped him to congratulate or to demand an autograph in an odd place. He finally gave up half an hour later and dragged himself to the Floo-connection.

 

He should have known that she went home. Neither of them spoke a word when he tumbled out of the hearth. She stood by the bay windows with her back turned to him. She didn’t even bother to turn around to scold him. He hated when she ignored him. He hadn’t worked for years on getting her to notice him for nothing.

 

Marcus honestly had no idea what had got into Jones. She knew about his relationship, had been a guest at their wedding, for Merlin’s sake. Hell, she had even been the one to convince Katie to give him a chance after she had turned him down for the umpteenth time.

 

At any rate, he'd have to wait until next week’s game against the Harpies to find out. Right now, though, there was a more pressing issue at hand.

Katie hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights. Moonlight spilled into the room through the windows, illuminating the room just enough to walk to her without toppling over on one of those fancy decorations she seemed so fond of. He wished he could make out her expression. He’d like to know in how much trouble he exactly was and through how many hoops he'd need to jump to make it up to her.

 

“Katie, can you, at least, look at me?” he started. She didn’t react or even acknowledge his presence.

 

He sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. Maybe, she needed some more alone time, he figured.

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Again, she ignored him.

 

The shower didn’t take long; the hot rays of water didn’t manage to relax him as he had hoped. By the time he made it to the bedroom, Katie lay curled up on the chaise still dressed in her dress. Slowly, he came closer and sat next to her. She had a distant look on her face; he could very well be invisible to her.

 

“You can hex me if you want,” he said quietly.

 

She didn't respond or even blink. Exasperated with the silent treatment, he laid his hand on the curve of her hip. That seemed to jolt her out of her daze.

 

“Don't ever think you can get away with a hex!” came her angry reply and she shoved his hand off her. “Fuck off, Flint, leave me alone.”

 

Marcus counted to ten before he responded. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he were to lose his temper as well. “I can’t do that, love. Can you, at least, listen to what I’m going to say? Because it's really not what you think it is.”

 

He waited patiently for her response, but no word escaped her lips. Frustrated, he ran his hand through his damp hair as he looked around to figure out how to handle the situation.

 

He scooted closer to her and laid his hand on her hip again. She tried to swat his hand away, but he was a lot quicker; in a split second, he had seized her hand pulled her half-upright. She didn't protest too much, which he considered a victory.

 

Gingerly, he placed his palm on her face to turn her head towards him so that he could look at her. Rage flamed in her eyes. If looks could kill, he would have died a thousand deaths.

 

“Hex me, slap me, but you are going to listen, darling,” he told her.

 

He let go of her when her foot shot out to kick him. While actively trying to avoid her foot making contact with his sensitive parts, he forgot to pay attention to her hands.

 

She slapped him, hard. Instinctively, he grabbed her arm when she tried to get in another slap. He pulled her towards him, ignoring the sting on his cheek.

 

“Done? Are you going to listen now?” he asked her lowly.

 

“Listen to what, you bastard?” Katie spat out and tried to pull free from his hold.

 

“Stay still, you bint. You’re going to listen to what really happened.” He recounted how the incident took place while holding her firmly. The more he told her, the less she fought against his hold. By the time he was done, she was laying with her head against his chest.

 

“Are you still angry with me?” Marcus asked after a few moments of silence.

 

“Should I believe your little story?” She might have calmed down, but the anger in her voice was unmistakable.

 

“Would I ever lie to you? I’ve always been honest with you, up to the ugliest parts of my life. Why would I lie about this?” To be honest, he was a little hurt by her distrust. He might be a lot of things, but a liar he was not.

 

Katie looked up to study his expressions with steely eyes. He could see that she badly wanted to believe what he told her was the truth. Still, whatever it was she saw, he could see that she still doubted him.

 

“Why would I lie to you?” he repeated patiently.

 

“Blood hell, Marcus, she was all over you!” Katie started as she threw her hands in the air in frustration. “Tell me, how long has it been going on for?”

 

He was both hurt and upset now; it took him a lot of restraint not to let it show. “Are you accusing me of making it up? I just had you slap my face!”

 

“Maybe, you’re making it up because you feel guilty for getting caught. Would you have told me if I didn't see it with my own eyes?” Her voice was quivering. Marcus couldn’t figure out if it were because of anger or sadness.

 

“You never gave me a chance, have you? Besides, why would fool around on you for? I love you, you daft cow! Can't you see?” he snapped back.

 

“You have an odd way of showing then, you throbbing arse. Locking lips with that tart speaks volumes about how you feel about us!” Katie pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees. Her shoulders were shaking with the silent tears she cried.

 

Both of them fell silent for a long time, not knowing what to say to each other. Marcus was at a loss. He had never seen her cry over something so stupid as this or act jealous for that matter.

 

He scooted closer to her again and put his arm around her shoulder. To his utter frustration, she froze under his touch and tried to get away from him. Those only made him tighten his hold on her. No matter the situation, he wasn’t about to let her leave again before sorting this out. If only she’d stop writhing against him.

 

“Shhh... stop moving for a minute and listen! We were talking about the award, and who we thought was going to win, that’s it. And before I knew it, she pinned me against the wall when I told her I needed to go. She was drunk out of her arse. Nothing more, or less,” he repeated.

 

“She had you pinned?” Katie laughed mirthlessly and tried to elbow him in the ribs, sure that he was lying. “I’m not that stupid, you fucking troll. Let go of me, now.”

 

Marcus had had her with her. He wasn’t going to sit here and listen to her accusations. In a final attempt to shut her up, he kissed her. As his words had failed to convince her, he could only hope that the ferocity he kissed her with would.

 

Their kiss evolved from hard and deep to intense and sensual, and the anger turned into a raw passion, symbolising their relationship. Their hands started to pull at each other's clothes to feel the bare hot skin underneath.

 

They stayed there for a long time, kissing and touching. Her earlier rigidness at his touch turned into pliancy. She no longer fought to get away from him. Instead, she straddled him in an attempt to be nearer.

 

No longer able to stop himself, Marcus softly grazed his fingers up her inner thighs. To his surprise, he discovered that she wasn’t wearing any knickers.

 

“What’s this?” he asked, his own arousal was already pressing hard against the fabric of his pyjamas.

 

“Your surprise,” was Katie’s soft answer. “In case you'd lose, or win.” She put her own hand on top of his to urge him to continue.

 

Marcus let his fingers explore her now very wet fold. He moaned in approval, but she could only offer him a shy smile. He wished he had known this earlier; they wouldn’t have left the house in the first place.

 

He traced her slick slit a final time and licked his fingers. “You taste as good as ever, love.” He couldn’t help the smirk when her cheeks turned a bright red at his words. Even after so many years together, certain things could still make her blush like a giggly schoolgirl.

 

Marcus pulled her dress up and over her head and tossed it aside. She wasn’t wearing a bra either; he would need to talk to her about leaving the house like that. But, now was not that moment. Her glorious breasts were staring at him. Katie’s delicate fingers fumbled with his pyjamas bottoms, ‘accidentally’ brushing against his erection as she did so. Getting impatient, he stood up to lose his trousers and shirt as she quickly got onto her knees.

 

As soon as her lips touched his cock, he let out a contented sigh. Why would he need a bird on the side when he had her?

 

Katie started slow, lazily circling the head and flicking the ridge with her tongue. Once she made sure he was slick enough for her liking, she licked the entire length of his shaft before taking him in her mouth. She bobbed up and down his length with her hand following her mouth, never breaking the contact. His breathing became increasingly ragged as she went faster and faster.

 

Marcus’ nearly buckled as his orgasm built up in his lower belly. If it hadn't been for his other plans for her, he would have lost his load in her mouth. With regret, he willed himself to pull away from her mouth.

 

He pulled her up to kiss her, tasting his own pre-cum on her lips. His hands wandered down, roughly kneading her firm arse before smacking one of her cheeks, hard.

 

Katie yelped in his mouth and pulled away, rubbing her abused skin. “What was that for?”

 

“Your slap really stung.” He grinned at her and pulled her closer again. His loved the way his cock rubbed against her soft skin.

 

“You big baby, can’t even take a light slap from a small woman like me,” Katie teased back. Her hand reached down between them, squeezing his rock-hard cock.

 

“I-ah-I’m a sensitive person,” he managed. Her pumps increased in speed. The roughness in which she moved her hands was almost painful.

 

Again, in fear of cumming before he had a chance to fuck her hard, he lifted her up over his shoulder and walked over to the bed. Usually, he was careful with her. Not now, though; she deserved a proper punishment.

 

He threw her on the bed and was pleased with was he saw. Her earlier posh hairdo had come undone, long tresses of hair partially covered her breasts. Her legs lay open, putting her glistening wet pussy on display. His lips curled up in a predatory grin; the innocent way she looked up at him wouldn't stop him from taking her hard.

 

“Like what you see, Flint?”

 

“No,” he lied and slowly crouched on the bed, kissing his way up her legs. Besides seeing it, he could smell her arousal. A scent that never failed to make him lightheaded and hornier than he already was.

 

Katie let out a gasp the second his lips came closer to her wet folds. She propped herself up on her elbows, an expectant look on her face. She had her back slightly arched, jutting her breasts out in offer to him. Without breaking the eye contact, he pushed her legs further apart and lowered his head between them.

 

He sucked on her nether lips, drawing long strokes up and down her slit, and lapping on the sweet, tangy juices, which had trickled down her thighs. With her fingers entangled his hair, she pushed his face deeper into her soft wet flesh. Her moans and laboured breathing were like music to his ears.

 

Despite her protests and obvious attempts to guide him there, he avoided her clit completely. He decided that she needed a little punishment for what she had put him through tonight. Her moans turned into a needy whine as the hold she had on his hair became painful. He knew what was coming and was ready for it. It didn’t take long before her body went rigid and a gush of juices filled his mouth, which he eager lapped up to the last drop.

 

He could eat her out the whole night, but his own desire needed a release as well; holding out any longer would turn into torture. He pushed her legs up and apart and supported himself with his palms flat on her sides. As he dipped his head to kiss her, his cock prodded and pushed her wet cunt. Her moans intensified each time he hit her clit, and her hips buckled to draw him in. Finally, he gave in and with a swift thrust he drove in up to the hilt. The feel of her enveloping him almost drove him insane with pleasure.

 

Feeling quite content with feeling her convulse around his cock, Marcus didn’t move immediately. Instead, he leant forward and lavished her tits with much-needed attention, alternating between feather light kisses and bites. Katie loved when he sucked on her nipples, nearly as much as she liked her clit to being sucked.

 

Her breathing picked up again and she dug her nails in his forearms. It was time to continue.

 

He started fucking her at a steady pace, gently and almost reverent. She hooked her feet behind his arse, first following his rhythm, and as he went on, urging him to increase pace. Their bed shook with each increasingly harder thrust.

 

One of her hands reached down to rub her clit, the little nub of pleasure that he ignored just minutes earlier, in a frenzied mode manner. He slapped her hand away as punishment; he wouldn't allow her an easy reward after her behaviour earlier.

 

Still, despite the restriction he'd put on her, it didn't take long before her orgasm rippled through her body and she clamped down hard around his cock. Marcus relished in the wonderful sensation of her erratically twitching pussy and buried his head between her breasts. Her heart beat wildly in his ear as Katie completely surrendered herself to the warmth and bliss of her release.

 

Marcus planted little kisses along her jaw line, her neck, and her collarbone, but didn’t ease up on his pound. Strands of her hair stuck to her sweaty cheeks, and a light sheen of sweat covered her velvety soft skin. She looked blissful, content, and utterly fucked.

 

He didn’t give her much time to come down from her high. Before Katie was able to catch her breath, he pulled out and flipped her over. After years of experience, she knew what he wanted and without needing to command her like in their early days, she pointed her ass high up in the air, her legs still trembling from her orgasm.

 

It was arousing and, strangely enough, distracting to see his fading hand print marring her skin. He alternated between licking and kissing the tender area to soothe her skin, though, he had to hold himself from not putting another on her other cheeks. Eventually, Katie had to resort to wiggling her arse and pushing it in his face for a not-too-subtle hint that she wanted him.

 

“A bit eager, love?” Marcus chuckled as he put light pressure on her puckered hole, which made her bury her face in the sheets. "One of these days I'm going to fuck your arse again, love. You're in luck that I'm too close to coming already."

 

“Shut up and fuck me properly,” came Katie's muffled voice as she wriggled her arse some more.

 

Marcus lightly smacked her arse again for her cheekiness. He held himself at her glistening entrance and without warning, slammed into her, prompting a guttural grunt out of her. Just as she ordered, he fucked her harder and faster than before, pinching and kneading her jiggling tits. He didn’t stop until her exploding orgasm dragged him with her, and tipped him over the edge.

 

He came hard, dizzying hard, and collapsed on her back. After the initial haze had ebbed away, he pulled out and fell beside her on the bed. Their laboured breaths were the only sounds in the room for a long time.

 

Katie turned to face him and laid her head on his chest, tracing circles on his skin. “Marcus?”

 

“Hmm?” He was dozing off already.

 

“I wasn’t really angry with you, you know.”

 

“What?” Marcus snapped his eyes open, his drowsiness forgotten. He pushed her chin up, so she was facing him. “We were sobbing like a little girl. What do you mean you weren’t angry?

 

Katie smiled wickedly and lightly squeezed his half-flaccid cock. “That’s the only way to get you to be rough with me. I like it that way now and then.”

 

“You nearly gave me a stroke, you wench!” Marcus exclaimed in outrage. “I thought we were through.”

 

She put on her innocent eyes and pouted her lips. “We just had an argument, my dear husband, no harm done. Besides, you’ve proved me wrong, haven’t you?” Her left hand now lightly massaged his balls.

 

Marcus swallowed hard. His throat had never been this parched before.

 

“We can discuss it some more if you feel that you haven’t proven your point yet.” She stared into his eyes with a hint of shamelessness, her voice a little raspy, “Maybe, I should ride you in the tub to show you how sorry I am for scaring you, let you fuck my arse even now that most of the pressure is off. You can take as long and as hard as you need. Does that sound fair to you?”

 

To emphasise her point, she straddled him and nestled his once again hardening cock between her wet folds. Just for a few seconds, she pushed the tip just a wee bit into her arsehole. Marcus was becoming light headed again with the feel, smell, and touch of her.

 

He could only nod while Katie didn’t even try to hide her triumphant smile. After a small kiss on his lips, she jumped off the bed and walked to the bathroom with swaying hips.

 

Marcus briefly considered sending Gwenog a bottle of Ogden’s Finest as a thank you. However, when Katie urged him to hurry up before she got too cold, all thoughts of his Quidditch colleague were forgotten.

 

His wife had some making up to do.


End file.
